<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F.I.L.F by NarryLyft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798925">F.I.L.F</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft'>NarryLyft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry Stylan, Niall Horan - Freeform, Storan, Top Niall, Zayn Malik - Freeform, fionn whitehead - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, shawn mendes - Freeform, stylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where niall is friends with harry and really wants to fuck him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry's such a FILF."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A FILF. A friend I'd like to fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: babyyyyy, i need you so bad.</p><p>harry: please</p><p>harry: don't just read these kendall</p><p>harry: now you're really teasing me</p><p>kendall: what do you need baby?</p><p>harry: need that tight hole of yours. right here. right now.</p><p>kendall: so demanding</p><p>harry: don't you need me too?</p><p>kendall: oh yes</p><p>kendall: i just want to throw you against the wall baby</p><p>harry: hmm.</p><p>kendall: strip you down so roughly, i'd rip those god damn skinny jeans off you. you don't know how much i'd love for those tight fuckers to be off.</p><p>harry: please</p><p>kendall: do you wanna guess what comes next?</p><p>harry: you'd let me fuck you?</p><p>kendall: wrong. i'd turn you around and fuck you raw, no lube, no nothing.</p><p>kendall: my nonexistent pussy would never let you fuck me</p><p>harry: wtf?! kendall?!</p><p>kendall: looks like you slid into the wrong DM'S, baby boy</p><p>unknown: you can call me daddy ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: who the fuck is this?!</p><p>unknown: just someone who really thinks you shouldn't be topping. even girls.</p><p>harry: excuse me?</p><p>unknown: c'mon, harry. you're too much of a princess for that.</p><p>harry: ex-fucking-scuse me?</p><p>unknown: don't give daddy an attitude, princess</p><p>harry: uM, i'm literally five seconds away from blocking you</p><p>unknown: you won't do it.</p><p>harry: and how do you know i won't?</p><p>unknown: you seriously don't want to figure out who i am?</p><p>unknown: and maybe beat me up for mocking your so-called "masculinity"?</p><p>harry: huh, that'd be rather amusing.</p><p>unknown: ha, you won't.</p><p>harry: you don't know me</p><p>unknown: that's what she said.</p><p>harry: i'm sorry?</p><p>harry: hey!</p><p>harry: text me back pussy!</p><p>unknown: before i leave, i'm looking down at my trousers and all i see is a bulge. just thought you should know</p><p>unknown: i got a dick.</p><p>----</p><p>niall: zayn!</p><p>niall: ANSWER ME FUCKER</p><p>zayn: what do you want?</p><p>niall: you know my friend harry?</p><p>zayn: bubbly, oblivious, hides behind a fuckboy facade frog looking bitch harry?</p><p>niall: ...yeah.</p><p>niall: anyways, he hit me up thinking i was kendall. some chick he's apparently been seeing.</p><p>zayn: and this is important why?</p><p>niall: welllllll it's more important for me</p><p>niall: but you know how much of a FILF he is</p><p>niall: harry is such a FILF.</p><p>zayn: a what?</p><p>niall: a FILF, a friend i'd like to fuck</p><p>zayn: okay....</p><p>zayn: but he's cute tho</p><p>zayn: love the lad's legs</p><p>niall: ...excuse me. only i may thirst</p><p>niall: besides, you've got that louis fella</p><p>zayn: can we not talk about my personal life?</p><p>niall: why not though?</p><p>zayn: my business</p><p>zayn: now what do you plan on doing with harry?</p><p>zayn: he's definitely gonna figure out it's you sooner or later?</p><p>niall: no he won't, what makes you think that</p><p>zayn: because this situation is cliché enough for that to be the only possible outcome.</p><p>niall: it's not cliché!</p><p>zayn: whatever makes you happy, boo.</p><p>zayn: it is cliché</p><p>niall: whateverrrr, anyways. i think i'm gonna carry on sexting harry</p><p>niall: i've always wanted to</p><p>zayn: but if you and harry are friends, how did he not notice it was you? don't you have his number?</p><p>niall: he texted greg, so now his phone is mine</p><p>zayn: he just willingly gave you his phone to sext your friend?</p><p>niall: yes... yes he did.</p><p>zayn: wow... that says a lot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>unknown: baby boy?</p><p>unknown: it's not very nice of you to ignore me</p><p>unknown: especially for two days 😣</p><p>unknown: who said that would be okay?</p><p>harry: look, i don't know who you are but please leave me alone</p><p>unknown: aw, you say "please"</p><p>unknown: y'know if this were about anything else, i'd grant your wish</p><p>unknown: but in this instance... nope.</p><p>harry: ugh, just go away! you're such a creep!</p><p>unknown: that's not very nice of you</p><p>unknown: i think somebody needs to be punished.</p><p>harry: creep!</p><p>harry: i don't even know you!</p><p>unknown: hmmm....</p><p>harry: what the hell does that mean?!</p><p>harry: so i know you?!</p><p>unknown:</p><p>harry: HEY, TELL ME WHO YOU ARE</p><p>unknown: you're not in the position to be demanding things</p><p>harry: and who said that?!</p><p>unknown: me. now stop, this'll get you nowhere.</p><p>harry: i just want to know who you are :'(</p><p>unknown: aw bby</p><p>harry: i'd like to see you, i really want to after our first conversation</p><p>unknown: ooh, why? ;)</p><p>harry: so i can hurt you</p><p>harry: possibly with a baseball bat</p><p>harry: ooh, a bat. i'd like that ;)</p><p>unknown:</p><p>unknown: boner killer</p><p>unknown: 😒</p><p>harry: can't wait ;)))</p><p>unknown: well it won't happen with that attitude of yours, princess</p><p>unknown: if anyone's gonna be inflicting physical pain as a form of punishment, it'll be me</p><p>harry: so what? you're gonna spank me?</p><p>unknown: you know, that's not a bad idea</p><p>harry: ewwww, kinky much?</p><p>unknown: says the one that keeps handcuffs in his room</p><p>harry: how did you know that????</p><p>unknown: it was an educated guess, you just seem to be the type</p><p>harry: i really do know you! OMG, YOU ARE SOMEONE I KNOW. NOBODY JUST GUESSES THAT.</p><p>unknown: okay byeeeee</p><p>harry: hey!</p><p>harry: come back!</p><p>harry: please?</p><p>harry: fine! stay mysterious! 😟</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: daddy?</p><p>harry: daddyyyyyyyy</p><p>harry: don't ignore me daddy :'(</p><p>harry: it's not very nice.</p><p>unknown: finally come to your senses pet?</p><p>unknown: that i'm your daddy and that you're no place to disrespect?</p><p>harry: nope</p><p>unknown: then why have you been spamming me for two days?</p><p>harry: because i need fresh texts to analyse</p><p>harry: i am trying to figure out who you are</p><p>unknown: well unless you're north korean and know how to hack and shit, you ain't finding nothing.</p><p>harry: 😡</p><p>unknown: also, why does it matter? you can just put me on mute with my notifs since you don't know how to block people.</p><p>harry: and how'd you know that?</p><p>unknown: erm. lucky assumption.</p><p>unknown: plus you didn't deny it and practically confirmed it anyway</p><p>harry: you're definitely someone i know...</p><p>unknown: you must know a lot of people, you seem like a people person.</p><p>unknown: but you must know more girls than guys which would probably narrow things down</p><p>harry: or maybe you're a girl that i've been with</p><p>unknown: harry, honey. if i was a girl, why would i be preaching constantly that i want to dick you.</p><p>harry: i don't know, maybe you're into strap ons.</p><p>unknown: you're stupid.</p><p>unknown: but you're cute and my princess so i'll let it slide.</p><p>harry: i'm not stupid and i'm certainly not a princess!</p><p>harry: that word is for girls!</p><p>unknown: mhmm, and pants are just for men</p><p>unknown: i know you like being called princess, baby.</p><p>harry: do not.</p><p>unknown: are you lying to daddy, baby?</p><p>harry: ...yes.</p><p>unknown: there we go.</p><p>unknown: there's nothing wrong with liking that, harry</p><p>harry: i always have, my friends just aren't very... open to accepting what i like</p><p>harry: which is why i party a lot</p><p>harry: and then go home with a lot of girls.</p><p>harry: it sucks.</p><p>unknown: all of your friends do that to you, baby?</p><p>harry: no... just my main friends.</p><p>harry: but i do have this one friend who's really nice to me, i don't tell him a lot but we hang out often</p><p>harry: his name's niall</p><p>unknown: do i have to worry about being jealous?</p><p>harry: hehe maybe</p><p>unknown: do you like him?</p><p>harry: no</p><p>harry: but you may have to worry about the fact that i'll only ever love women</p><p>harry: and unfortunately you're not a woman.</p><p>harry: oh by the way, i figured out how to block people now</p><p>harry: toodles, daddy.</p><p>[YOU HAVE BEEN BLOCKED BY THIS NUMBER]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>unknown: did you really think you'd be able to get rid of me so easily?</p><p>harry: i...</p><p>harry: i don't quite follow?</p><p>unknown: ...</p><p>unknown: princess-</p><p>harry: oh no</p><p>unknown: oh yes</p><p>unknown: you can't get rid of me so easily, baby</p><p>unknown: i'm a committed daddy to my baby princess</p><p>harry:</p><p>unknown: don't '         ' me, princess</p><p>unknown: did you not miss daddy, baby?</p><p>harry: no.</p><p>unknown: :O</p><p>unknown: i'm hurt :'(</p><p>harry: what's there to miss?</p><p>unknown: you can answer that yourself 😡</p><p>harry: righttttttttt</p><p>harry: so you're never gonna leave me alone?</p><p>unknown: i don't plan to, no.</p><p>harry: well, i'd like to make a deal with you.</p><p>unknown: i'm listening, princess.</p><p>harry: i want pictures from you</p><p>unknown: yeah, no</p><p>harry: why not?</p><p>unknown: it kind of beats the purpose of wanting to stay anonymous, princess.</p><p>harry: but i really want something</p><p>harry: what if i send you pics of myself in exchange?</p><p>unknown: omg</p><p>unknown: you're really selling me nudes right now</p><p>harry: easy there, fella.</p><p>harry: let's not get too carried away.</p><p>unknown: aw man</p><p>unknown: but why do you want pics of me?</p><p>harry: cause i wanna make sure you're worth my time</p><p>harry: and well, i wanna figure out who you could be</p><p>unknown: you're dumb</p><p>unknown: i'll send you pics on one condition.</p><p>harry: ?</p><p>unknown: i'm not showing my face.</p><p>harry: ughhhhhh fine.</p><p>unknown: :)</p><p>harry: every time i send you a pic, you have to send me something too</p><p>harry: no nudes, you might scare me off if i see your dick</p><p>unknown: why?</p><p>harry: one, i don't do guys so i'm not comfortable with that</p><p>harry: and two, yours is probably small and i don't want to embarrass you.</p><p>unknown: ...</p><p>harry: *picture*</p><p>unknown: and you wonder why i call you princess</p><p>unknown: you're so cute baby</p><p>unknown: i wanna cuddle you now :'(</p><p>harry: haha</p><p>harry: can i have a pic of you now?</p><p>unknown: nope</p><p>harry: hey, we had an agreement!</p><p>harry: please?</p><p>unknown: ...</p><p>harry: please daddy?</p><p>unknown: good princess</p><p>unknown: yes you may.</p><p>unknown: *picture*</p><p>harry: hmmm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: hullo</p><p>unknown: never thought i'd live to see the day that my princess texts me first.</p><p>harry: haha</p><p>harry: talking to you kills time</p><p>unknown: so what, i'm just a service to you?</p><p>unknown: i have feelings!</p><p>harry: ...</p><p>harry: as far as i'm concerned, you only want to fuck me.</p><p>harry: what feelings are you talking about</p><p>unknown: i--</p><p>unknown: well played, what can i do for you?</p><p>harry: i wanna know about you</p><p>harry: like your personality and all</p><p>unknown: so in other words, we're playing twenty questions?</p><p>harry: yes :3</p><p>unknown: c'mon, be original and pick a less common icebreaker game</p><p>harry: no, i'll be original by asking original questions</p><p>unknown: princess.</p><p>harry: daddy, we're playing twnety questions.</p><p>harry: case closed.</p><p>unknown: on one condition.</p><p>harry: go ahead.</p><p>unknown: we bounce off each other. we half the twenty. unless we run out of questions to ask each other</p><p>harry: fine. i go first.</p><p>harry: favourite colour?</p><p>unknown: don't have one, kind of hate colours to be honest.</p><p>harry: how- why-</p><p>unknown: because i'm colour blind and colours like to fuck with me 😡</p><p>unknown: your favourite colour?</p><p>harry: don't make fun of me but</p><p>harry: a guilty pleasure of mine is pink</p><p>unknown: awww, cute.</p><p>harry: 😳</p><p>harry: celebrity crush?</p><p>unknown: does it have to be female or male?</p><p>harry: either.</p><p>unknown: if i had to have a female crush, it'd probably be either H.E.R or Ally Brooke</p><p>unknown: male would definitely be Ryan Gosling</p><p>unknown: you?</p><p>harry: you gotta come up with your own questions to ask after this 😡</p><p>harry: female would definitely be either Lauren Jauregui or Camille Rowe</p><p>harry: and then i definitely have a man crush on Ryan Gosling as well :3</p><p>unknown: i'm not sharing with you.</p><p>harry: heyyyyyyy</p><p>harry: what is your phone wallpaper?</p><p>unknown: *picture of an edit of harry*</p><p>unknown: :)</p><p>harry: awwwww</p><p>harry: i'm flattered</p><p>unknown: you should be, haha. i don't edit for shit.</p><p>unknown: do you like texting me?</p><p>harry: honestly?</p><p>harry: i'm starting to.</p><p>unknown: :)</p><p>harry: :)</p><p>harry: am i your only princess, daddy?</p><p>unknown: yes, yes you are</p><p>unknown: my one and only</p><p>unknown: am i your only daddy, princess?</p><p>harry: for now</p><p>unknown: what does that mean?!</p><p>harry: :3</p><p>harry: last questionnnnnnn</p><p>harry: do you want a pic?</p><p>unknown: please.</p><p>harry: yes, daddy</p><p>harry: *picture*</p><p>unknown: you're gorgeous</p><p>harry: thank you 😳</p><p>harry: now where's my pic? hmm?</p><p>unknown: aw man, i thought you'd forget</p><p>unknown: *picture*</p><p>harry: cuddly daddy :3</p><p>unknown: :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: hellloooooo?</p><p>niall: hiii</p><p>harry: hi niall!</p><p>harry: it's been a while :'(</p><p>niall: yeah, yeah.</p><p>niall: two weeks to be exact</p><p>niall: are you alright, h?</p><p>harry: yeah, i am</p><p>harry: i'm sorry for not texting you a lot</p><p>niall: no it's fine, h.</p><p>harry: no it's not</p><p>harry: i was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me?</p><p>niall: h, you know parties aren't exactly my scene</p><p>harry: there'll be alcohol</p><p>niall: when and where</p><p>harry: haha.</p><p>harry: it's at my buddy's place at around seven tonight</p><p>harry: you remember fionn right?</p><p>niall: ugh</p><p>harry: don't tell me you're still upset with him</p><p>niall: he started it!</p><p>niall: he took shawn home before i could!</p><p>harry: that was two years ago.</p><p>niall: so?</p><p>niall: you know how much i liked shawn</p><p>harry: you liked his body, niall.</p><p>niall: hey, i still liked him</p><p>harry: whatever, you coming or not?</p><p>niall: i have to think about it</p><p>harry: what's there to think about?</p><p>niall: i don't like fionn</p><p>harry: c'mon, if you really wanna take someone home, you'll have plenty of people to choose from. you know how big his parties are.</p><p>niall: it's not that easy to just pick someone</p><p>niall: i have standards 😑</p><p>harry: you'll figure something out, niall</p><p>niall: you better not ditch me for some girl again harry</p><p>harry: i couldn't help it last time!</p><p>harry: taylor was so alluring 😍</p><p>niall: ...</p><p>harry: ok ok, fine.</p><p>harry: i promise i won't leave you again</p><p>niall: if i have to handcuff you to me all night, i will.</p><p>niall: i'll see you later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: daddyyyyyyyyy</p><p>harry: hdiwisncjdoaksmx</p><p>unknown: ??</p><p>unknown: princess?</p><p>harry: have iiii ever told you how hwot you arre??????</p><p>harry: i'm not really straight hehehe</p><p>harry: maybe as straight as a circle</p><p>harry: OMG</p><p>harry: circles aren't straight hahaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>harry: do circles even have sexual orientations?</p><p>unknown: harry, you're drunk</p><p>harry: am not! grrrrr</p><p>harry: i am harry!</p><p>unknown: go home harry</p><p>harry: no!</p><p>harry: you're not my dad!</p><p>harry: RAWR!</p><p>unknown: ...</p><p>unknown: harry, i'm ordering you to go home</p><p>harry: bite me! grrrr</p><p>unknown: HARRY</p><p>unknown: I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND</p><p>harry: hehe, you said fucking</p><p>harry: i never knew you could be even hotter by just texting bad words to me</p><p>unknown: ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: niall?</p><p>niall: i'm not talking to you 😡</p><p>harry: what happend last night?</p><p>harry: were you the one that took me home last night?</p><p>niall: no, you left with some guy last night</p><p>niall: you ditched me again!</p><p>harry: i did?</p><p>harry: ugh</p><p>harry: i'm sorry, niall</p><p>harry: i really am.</p><p>niall: ...</p><p>harry: please, niall</p><p>niall: i always forgive you, don't i?</p><p>harry: :')</p><p>niall: i'm glad you got home safely, harry</p><p>harry: me too</p><p>harry: niall, do you know what that guy looked like? the one that took me home.</p><p>niall: he told me not to say anything.</p><p>harry: pleaseeeeeee telllllllll meeeeeeeeee</p><p>niall: nope.</p><p>harry: ugh</p><p>harry: now i'll never know who he is.</p><p>niall: who is he anyway?</p><p>harry: just some guy that texts me</p><p>niall: he's definitely not some guy that texts you if you kept calling him daddy</p><p>harry: wait what-</p><p>niall: haha</p><p>harry: oh god, what did i do</p><p>niall: you grabbed the mic from the dj at one point and began calling your man daddy repeatedly</p><p>niall: lol, everyone knows who he is except you.</p><p>harry: 😡</p><p>harry: there were like fifty people, for sure someone will tell me</p><p>niall: i wouldn't get your hopes up.</p><p>harry: was he hot?</p><p>niall: so hot</p><p>niall: pssttt</p><p>niall: 🔥</p><p>niall: 👅💦</p><p>harry: ok ok, i get it</p><p>niall: h, i don't get it. why be straight when you can have a man</p><p>harry: i don't like dick.</p><p>niall: that's a lie.</p><p>harry: 🙅</p><p>niall: whatever harry, i need to go.</p><p>harry: whereeee</p><p>niall: gym.</p><p>harry: okie, can i come with? maybe mystery guy would appreciate pics of me working out</p><p>niall: no.</p><p>harry: why not?!</p><p>harry: niall!</p><p>harry: i know you're getting these! come back!</p><p>harry: fine, be that way!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: so... you took me home?</p><p>unknown: yes i did.</p><p>harry: why don't you want me to know who you are?</p><p>unknown: because i know it could ruin things</p><p>harry: what makes you say that?</p><p>unknown: first of all, i am someone you know</p><p>unknown: secondly, i'm very much aware of the fact that you're very stubborn when it comes to your sexuality. i'm not trying to force any kind of sexuality on you, but i've been able to bring out a side of you that you don't show to others</p><p>harry: my kinky side?</p><p>unknown: yes and no. i'm referring to your more carefree and kind side. usually you're so tough and... fuckboy-ish</p><p>harry:</p><p>unknown: i didn't mean to offend you</p><p>harry: no it's okay</p><p>harry: i agree with you 😢</p><p>unknown: i'm sorry</p><p>harry: like i said, it's fine.</p><p>harry: are you afraid of me figuring out who you are?</p><p>unknown: in a way, yes.</p><p>unknown: i'd just like to enjoy this as much as i can before it ends.</p><p>harry: who said it had to end?</p><p>unknown: everything comes to an end, princess.</p><p>harry: well</p><p>harry: i don't want things to end between us, i know you said you just want to fuck me but honestly... i'm beginning to look passed that.</p><p>harry: i think we've come to a point where i can actually be honest and say that you are the highlight of my day</p><p>unknown: that's sweet of you to say</p><p>harry: :)</p><p>harry: if you really are someone i know, could you promise me something?</p><p>unknown: what is it?</p><p>harry: i like being like this with you</p><p>unknown: like what?</p><p>harry: princess-like</p><p>harry: whenever i talk to you, i just feel... soft.</p><p>harry: i don't know what it is, but feeling that way really makes me feel happy</p><p>unknown: aw my precious princess</p><p>harry: 😳</p><p>harry: promise you won't tell anyone that?</p><p>unknown: your secret is safe with me, princess.</p><p>harry: thank you</p><p>harry: can i claim my daily pic of you now?</p><p>unknown: there's a price to be paid.</p><p>harry: *picture of harry in bed*</p><p>harry: i tried to smile as genuinely as i could but i'm experiencing a hangover :'(</p><p>unknown: i wanna cuddle you so much</p><p>harry: i wouldn't say no to it 😳</p><p>unknown: *snapchat filtered pic*</p><p>unknown: sorry baby, had to use a filter</p><p>harry: it's okay, daddy.</p><p>harry: i really love your hair</p><p>harry: and the fact that you have facial hair</p><p>unknown: :)</p><p>harry: so when am i gonna feel your beard on my asshole?</p><p>harry: just asking.</p><p>unknown: you made me spit out my drink and now my phone needs rice</p><p>harry: hehe</p><p>unknown: but to answer your question...</p><p>unknown: i don't know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>zayn: exactly how long do you plan on doing this?</p><p>niall: is that seriously the first thing you text me after like three weeks-</p><p>niall: no hi?</p><p>zayn:</p><p>zayn: hi</p><p>zayn: back to my question</p><p>niall: 😡</p><p>niall: i need new friends</p><p>zayn: if only there were others willing to be your friend</p><p>niall: ouch</p><p>niall: what crawled up your ass? why you being so mean?!</p><p>zayn: i've had a crappy morning</p><p>zayn: found louis with winston in my bed.</p><p>niall: ooo did you beat ben up?</p><p>zayn: he's not worth my time</p><p>niall: how'd he get in your flat then?</p><p>zayn: louis must've let him in, i left him alone last night since i had the night shift at the diner.</p><p>niall: and you're not mad?</p><p>zayn: i'm pissed</p><p>zayn: but there are other boys.</p><p>zayn: now answer the damn question, don't make me come over to your flat and harass you</p><p>niall: well i don't know, zayn</p><p>zayn: honestly?</p><p>niall: honestly</p><p>niall: i don't want harry to run away from me 😢</p><p>zayn: i mean, the longer you drag this on, it'll just get worse.</p><p>niall: no it won't.</p><p>zayn: i just have a feeling that you're messing with trust.</p><p>niall: we'll be fine zayn</p><p>zayn: how can you be so sure?</p><p>niall: i just know.</p><p>zayn: whatever you say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kendall: harry?</p><p>kendall: you've been ignoring me for some time</p><p>kendall: did i do something wrong?</p><p>kendall: i'm sorry for not showing up at fionn's party, kylie insisted we go clubbing with kim and khloe.</p><p>harry: no. you didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>kendall: well how come you haven't called me?</p><p>kendall: you used to call me all the time</p><p>kendall: we used to have so much fun too, baby 😢</p><p>harry: yeah.</p><p>kendall: there's another girl isn't there?</p><p>harry: sure...</p><p>harry: look kendall, i don't think we should continue seeing each other</p><p>harry: not like we have been recently but y'know</p><p>kendall: why not?!</p><p>harry: because.</p><p>harry: not everything's about sex</p><p>kendall: harry, you must be kidding</p><p>kendall: that's not what harry styles from a month ago would agree with</p><p>harry: people change</p><p>harry: look, i think you're beautiful</p><p>harry: but i have someone else and i don't think we'd be good together</p><p>kendall: you're seriously dumping me?!</p><p>harry: yeah, if that's fine with you. we weren't even dating i'm pretty sure, just fuck buddies.</p><p>kendall: wtf?! it isn't fine with me!</p><p>harry: well i'm sorry</p><p>harry: whether you like it or not, kendall</p><p>harry: we're endgame, babe.</p><p>kendall: you asshole!</p><p>kendall: i'm so gonna find this bitch!</p><p>harry: don't call him that.</p><p>kendall: him?!</p><p>kendall: wtf harry</p><p>kendall: you really left me for some dude?!</p><p>harry: yes.</p><p>harry: now if you'll excuse me</p><p>harry: i'm trying to get my daddy's dick 😳</p><p>[YOU HAVE BLOCKED 'kendall']</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>niall: hello?</p><p>liam: niall!</p><p>liam: hi! :)</p><p>niall: hey li</p><p>niall: listen, i need a favour</p><p>liam: depends on what it is</p><p>niall: i've been thinking about calling harry</p><p>liam: and you're telling me this why? lol, aren't you two friends? you can call him whenever, mate.</p><p>niall: well yeah, but i don't want to call him as me</p><p>liam: ohhhhhhh</p><p>niall: i'm gonna need your voice.</p><p>liam: but doesn't he know what i sound like?</p><p>niall: liam, he's only met you like twice</p><p>niall: while drunk</p><p>niall: i don't think he's gonna have a clue.</p><p>liam: let me see if i understand what you're getting at...</p><p>liam: you want to call harry and speak to him but i have to be your voice?</p><p>niall: correct.</p><p>liam: and what do i get out of this?</p><p>niall: i know a guy</p><p>liam: ?</p><p>niall: i could get you a hookup</p><p>niall: trust me, liam</p><p>liam: i just broke up with justin though</p><p>niall: so? what's wrong with a rebound? my guy's in need of a rebound too. he's hella fine.</p><p>liam: fine. i trust you.</p><p>niall: promise to help me when it comes to harry and you got a deal</p><p>liam: deal</p><p>niall: pleasure doing business with you, payno</p><p>liam: 😉</p><p>niall: i'll be texting you his number, tell him i sent you, yeah?</p><p>liam: 👌</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LIAM: (clears throat) "so... how do we go about this?"</p><p>NIALL: (paces around back and forth) "i don't know... i'm just trying to think of something" (runs fingers through hair)</p><p>LIAM: (cooes) "you're whipped mate."</p><p>NIALL: (scoffs) "sexually frustrated. there's a difference."</p><p>LIAM: (rolls eyes) "whatever, mate. come up with a plan yet?"</p><p>NIALL: "yup."</p><p>NIALL: (sits down across from liam) "I'll write on placards, you just have to read off them. or you could just say what i would say since you know me well enough."</p><p>LIAM: "oh, so original. sierra burgess is a loser, how many months ago?"</p><p>NIALL: (rolls eyes) "it isn't the exact same idea, jack ass. are you in or not?"</p><p>LIAM: (chuckles and nods)</p><p>NIALL: (reaches for second phone and dialls harry's contact number) (mutters) "hopefully he doesn't remember your voice."</p><p>LIAM: (nods)</p><p>NIALL: (gasps quietly) (mouthes) "it's him! it's him!" (hands phone over to liam)</p><p>LIAM: (shakes head, smiles) (takes phone) "hello?"</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): (not so clear) "hello? daddy?"</p><p>LIAM: (looks at niall with raised brow)</p><p>NIALL: (scoffs quietly, ushering liam to speak)</p><p>LIAM: (smiles) "hi, baby." (cooes)</p><p>NIALL: (hands slightly curl into fists) (inhales sharply)</p><p>LIAM: (pats niall's thigh)</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): "wow, i... i really like your voice. it's nice." (giggles)</p><p>LIAM: (smiles a little) "i've obviously heard your voice before but nonetheless it's really nice to listen to."</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): "oh yeah, you know who i am." (pouts) "this is so unfair!"</p><p>LIAM: "i'm sure when the time is right, i'll come meet you in person."</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): (giggles) "hopefully soon."</p><p>LIAM: "definitely."</p><p>NIALL: (widens eyes)</p><p>LIAM: (mouthes at niall) "i got a plan."</p><p>NIALL: (nods slightly)</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): (squeals) "i can't wait, daddy."</p><p>LIAM: (chokes slightly)</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): "are you okay, daddy? i heard you make a weird noise."</p><p>NIALL: (curses silently)</p><p>LIAM: "i'm okay, baby. i assure you."</p><p>NIALL: (makes cut off hand gestures)</p><p>LIAM: "listen, baby. i have to go, but i'll try calling another time, yeah? i won't leave you hanging, i promise."</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): (whines) "okay, daddy. you better call me, i dumped kendall for you."</p><p>NIALL: (smirks)</p><p>LIAM: (slightly shocked) "well i'm honoured. bye, baby."</p><p>PHONE (HARRY): "bye daddy!"</p><p>PHONE: (line disconnects)</p><p>NIALL: (high-fives liam) "yes, it worked!"</p><p>LIAM: (chuckles) "great job-" (mocks) "daddy."</p><p>NIALL: (scoffs) "shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: daddyyyyyyyy you haven't texted me :'(</p><p>unknown: i'm sorry baby</p><p>harry: do you not like me anymore? 😥</p><p>unknown: of course i do, princess!</p><p>unknown: you're my pretty pretty princess. my gorgeous baby boy</p><p>unknown: of course i'm still into you.</p><p>harry: i was worried you had changed your mind</p><p>harry: :'(</p><p>harry: i've also tried calling you and you haven't picked up</p><p>unknown: listen, i'm sorry, baby</p><p>unknown: but i just find it hard to be open to you when it comes to my identity</p><p>harry: what're you so afraid of?</p><p>unknown: many things</p><p>unknown: but mostly of you running away.</p><p>harry: i won't!</p><p>harry: i promise i won't!</p><p>unknown: i wish i could trust you</p><p>harry: you don't trust me?</p><p>harry: after all this time?</p><p>harry: you don't fucking trust me?!</p><p>unknown: princess</p><p>harry: no! i totally get it!</p><p>harry: you don't trust me with anything!</p><p>harry: i cannot believe you!</p><p>unknown: princess, please understand.</p><p>harry: i've tried, i really have</p><p>harry: but to know that you don't trust me after everything</p><p>harry: it really hurts me.</p><p>harry: bye.</p><p>unknown: no!</p><p>unknown: harry come back!</p><p>unknown: harry!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>niall: harry?</p><p>niall: mate, you didn't show up last night to watch the game with me and the lads</p><p>harry: hey niall</p><p>harry: sorry, i just wasn't in the mood :'(</p><p>niall: is there something wrong?</p><p>harry: yeah...</p><p>niall: well, wanna talk about it?</p><p>harry: please.</p><p>niall: cool.</p><p>niall: spill.</p><p>harry: it's about the guy i've been texting.</p><p>harry: we spoke over the phone and all but he still refuses to see me</p><p>niall: but isn't he a fuckboy?</p><p>niall: he just wants to fuck you, harry. why are you so attached?</p><p>harry: because i'm starting to like him, niall.</p><p>niall: :O</p><p>harry: i don't know what it is, but he's attractive both personality wise and physically</p><p>niall: i thought you said you've never seen each other in person</p><p>harry: yeah but he's sent me pictures without his face showing</p><p>harry: he's gorgeous nonetheless 😍</p><p>niall: WHIPPED.</p><p>harry: hehe. his voice was so sexy too.</p><p>niall: harry, honey, your gayness is showing.</p><p>niall: anywayssssss</p><p>niall: what're you gonna do?</p><p>harry: i think i'm just gonna back off for now</p><p>harry: wait for him to text back</p><p>niall: and what if he doesn't?</p><p>harry: you're coming over to help me get over him</p><p>niall: i--</p><p>harry: we're gonna eat so much ice cream together mate</p><p>niall: ewwww</p><p>niall: i'm honestly hoping he texts you back</p><p>niall: i'm not giving up my summer bod only to be stuffed with sugar and diabetes.</p><p>harry: you consider a beer belly a summer bod?</p><p>niall: i don't have a beer belly anymoreeeee</p><p>harry: mhmm, sure.</p><p>niall: 😡</p><p>harry: i gotta go ni</p><p>niall: whyyyyyy</p><p>harry: he texted me</p><p>niall: oooo</p><p>niall: okay, good luck mate!</p><p>harry: 😓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>unknown: i'm sorry</p><p>harry: do elaborate.</p><p>unknown: i'm sorry for upsetting you, harry. i do trust you and all, but i'm just so fucking scared.</p><p>harry: how do i know you're not lying to me?</p><p>harry: how can i trust your words? because i really want you to trust me</p><p>harry: i'd never try anything</p><p>unknown: well what can i do to convince me?</p><p>harry: come see me</p><p>harry: and fuck me</p><p>unknown: whoa</p><p>unknown: WHOA</p><p>harry: it's what you want, right?</p><p>unknown: well yeah but</p><p>unknown: you're getting feelings</p><p>unknown: won't it hurt if i just fuck you and leave you?</p><p>harry: fuck feelings</p><p>harry: i want you to fuck me</p><p>harry: i don't care if you blindfold me while you do it</p><p>harry: i just want you</p><p>harry: i really want you to fuck me</p><p>unknown: fuck baby</p><p>unknown: are you sure?</p><p>unknown: i don't want to force anything on you</p><p>harry: yes, i am very very sure</p><p>harry: i trust you</p><p>harry: i trust that you're not some old man and are someone i know</p><p>unknown: wow</p><p>harry: when are you free?</p><p>unknown: i- tomorrow. noon.</p><p>harry: how do you wanna do this daddy?</p><p>unknown: we'll know by tomorrow</p><p>harry: ooo suspense</p><p>unknown: i hope you're ready</p><p>harry: i will be</p><p>harry: i don't care if you're gonna be my first</p><p>harry: be rough</p><p>unknown: rough?</p><p>harry: rough</p><p>harry: if you do end up leaving me, i wanna feel you for days</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Niall, why the fuck are we at a sex store at ten in the morning? Why are we at one at all?"</p><p>"Because! This is a big day and I've gotta be prepared!"</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes, getting out of the car once Niall had pulled up into an empty parking space and parked the car. He didn't understand how he got himself in this situation but... It was amusing to see Niall like this.</p><p>"Mate, all you're gonna need is a condom and lube! You could get that at any pharmacy!"</p><p>"Well at least here, I won't get weird looks." Niall whined.</p><p>He took Liam's hand and dragged him inside, there weren't a lot of people shopping at this hour especially at a store like this but did Niall care? No.</p><p>He was here to get the things he needed for him and Harry. He wanted to go all out since this was the big day, the biggest day of his life. No more wet dreams, fantasies, this was the real thing.</p><p>He was gonna fuck his friend. With his consent of course.</p><p>"Why did you even bring me?" Liam sighed.</p><p>"Why not? You could get something for Zayn if you want."</p><p>"You're gonna pay for it?"</p><p>"Whoa... Slow down there, Payne. I'm not paying. I said I'd introduce you to my friend at the start of this, not pay for things you want to get him along the way." Niall replied.</p><p>Liam chuckled, nodding.</p><p>"Maybe I'll look around for something."</p><p>Niall hummed.</p><p>"So... We'll meet later?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll wait for you at the register in half an hour."</p><p>"You better be there, Payne! Harry is expecting me at exactly noon, I cannot afford to be late whatsoever! This is a big deal for me." Niall replied.</p><p>Liam laughed, nodding before they both went their separate ways.</p><p>-</p><p>"Harry, don't kick me out of the house!"</p><p>"Mitch, please, just for a little while. I need the place to myself!"</p><p>Mitch whined, he refused to leave. He had no plans today, it was a fucking Saturday!</p><p>"Why do you need the place to yourself so much? What's wrong with me staying?" He huffed.</p><p>"I... I'm having Kendall over. And I'd like it for it to be just the two of us." Harry quickly lied.</p><p>"Kendall? I thought you two called it quits--"</p><p>"Bye, Mitchell!" Harry shrieked, pushing Mitch out the door.</p><p>He felt his heart fall out of his ass once he was left alone and had watched Mitch get in his car and leave, he felt like he was suffocating.</p><p>Reality was setting in, this would be the day he met his mystery man... Kind of. But nonetheless, it was happening!</p><p>He couldn't be upset about this just being a fuck, even when he was catching feelings for someone he knew but didn't know at the same time. He didn't even have the balls to tell his friends that he was in contact with some guy, he was too scared to say anything about it.</p><p>He shook off his slightly negative thoughts and began thinking about other things. Tons of questions began popping up in his mind and he honestly couldn't answer all of them at once.</p><p>Should he pad the headboard?</p><p>Did he have condoms?</p><p>Was his daddy gonna bring condoms?</p><p>Did he even want his daddy to use a condom?</p><p>How the hell does it feel to be fucked?</p><p>Did he really want to be the one fucked or should he just fuck his daddy instead?</p><p>Was he gonna be able to walk?</p><p>Did he even want to walk after this?</p><p>Was his hole even big enough?</p><p>Was his daddy big?</p><p>Should he shave his legs?</p><p>Did he need to check if he had extra sheets?</p><p>Should he go prep himself?</p><p>Did he have lube?</p><p>Was his daddy gonna bring lube?</p><p>He gasped. A very important question came to mind:</p><p>Should he suck his dick?</p><p>He was subconsciously licking his lips while so many questions flooded into his mind, he only started noticing when he caught himself drooling. His cheeks went red and he stopped immediately, he's never felt this way before.</p><p>This... Sexually frustrated.</p><p>Not even with Kendall.</p><p>Was he gay now?</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>All he knew was that him and his dick were excited, and maybe his ass too since it was clenching. He let out a shaky breath, looking at the hanging clock on the wall.</p><p>12:00</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He heard the doorbell and that made him gulp, he shook off his nerves before heading to the door. Honestly, it was so tempting to look through the peephole, so so tempting.</p><p>But he refrained from doing so no matter how much he wanted to see him for real, out of respect for his daddy's wishes. He took a deep breath before opening the door.</p><p>Everything went so fast, he didn't even get to open the door before he was pushed up against the wall with a hand over his eyes, lips roughly crashing against his own. He whimpered, practically melting in the kiss.</p><p>Harry couldn't see a thing, nothing through his daddy's long thick fingers. It was all black. A part of him was slightly upset that he couldn't see anything but the other part kind of lived for the thrill and suspense this was giving him.</p><p>He was left starstruck when his daddy had pulled away, the two of them heavily breathing.</p><p>"D-did you close the door?" Harry asked breathlessly.</p><p>"Uh, no. Um, let me do that real quick."</p><p>Harry took notice of something about his daddy's voice: it sounded a little different from when they spoke over the phone. He spoke fast but right now, it was kind of slow but he didn't mind it. </p><p>His daddy was probably nervous when they were talking to each other, hence his fast pace.</p><p>"Could you turn around for me, princess?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p><p>Harry giggled slightly when he heard a low grunt from his daddy, letting him blindfold him with a soft but not transparent material.</p><p>"Do you still have those handcuffs in your room?"</p><p>Harry hummed, feeling large hands on his waist before he was slowly turned around. He shivered slightly when he felt his daddy's thumb on his lips, he stayed completely still.</p><p>"Please fuck me."</p><p>His voice cracked a little, the sense of desperation was incredibly obvious. He's never felt this vulnerable and hopeless before.</p><p>"Aww, you said please."</p><p>"I just wanna be good for you."</p><p>He yelped when he was swiftly lifted up, his immediate instinct was to wrap his legs around his daddy's legs and his arms around his neck. He whined as he felt something tickle his cheek, it was definitely facial hair.</p><p>"Let's see if you really are my good boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry yelped when he was practically thrown onto his own bed, he didn't even have enough time to react to the slightly aggressive gesture since his daddy was quick to get in between his legs and snog him once again.</p><p>He immediately wrapped his legs around his daddy's strong body, kissing him back weakly. He moaned softly into his mouth, their tongues moving together in sync.</p><p>He whined when the kiss came to a sudden stop, he could already feel his lips start to swell. He was about to start questioning until he felt a hand begin to palm his dick through his jeans, he sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Stop teasing me." Harry whined.</p><p>He heard a chuckle which made him pout.</p><p>"Do you really want me to fuck you?"</p><p>"Yes. I really want you to."</p><p>He felt his shirt being pulled up and he assisted in taking it off, not expecting to feel lips place kisses along his skin. He sighed contently, somehow not missing his daddy's head and began running his fingers through his soft hair.</p><p>"You're really beautiful, Harry."</p><p>"Isn't that a girl word?"</p><p>"Shut up, princess. You're gorgeous."</p><p>Harry somehow blushed, even if he wasn't quite used to being called such words, he was beginning to like them. Of course, only if they came from his daddy.</p><p>"Did you bring lube, daddy?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Harry gasped to react to both the reply he got and when his pants and underwear were swiftly pulled down.</p><p>"Why bring lube when we have your pretty mouth to help with that? Hmm?"</p><p>He shuddered slightly, soon feeling his daddy's fingers on his lips. He opened his mouth willingly, beginning to suck on them so he could coat him the best he could.</p><p>His untouched boner only grew harder when he earned a moan from his daddy, which definitely must've meant that he was doing great so far.</p><p>He tried to touch his dick but his hand was quickly slapped away which made him whimper and almost choke on his daddy's fingers.</p><p>"Don't be greedy, princess."</p><p>Harry whined, continuing to coat his daddy's fingers until he took them out of his mouth. The curly haired boy knew what was gonna happen so he quickly spread his legs eagerly, getting quite impatient honestly.</p><p>"Please be quick, I don't know how long I can wait until you're in me, daddy."</p><p>"You don't get to make requests, princess. If I tell you to wait, you will fucking wait. I need to be careful so you don't get hurt."</p><p>Harry immediately shut up, not wanting to be scolded again even if he adored his daddy's angry tone. He winced a little when he felt a finger enter him, clenching a little.</p><p>"Baby, baby... Relax."</p><p>"I-It hurts."</p><p>"It'll feel good soon, yeah? We gotta do this so you won't get hurt later."</p><p>Harry whimpered in response.</p><p>"It'll hurt later for sure but just temporarily, do you really want me to be rough with you then?"</p><p>Harry gripped the sheets, taking in a couple deep breaths to try and get himself to settle once all three fingers were in him. He could handle the pain, he knew he could. He wanted the pain, he wanted to be abused.</p><p>"Y-yes, daddy. Please wreck me."</p><p>He could tell he caught his daddy off guard when he heard him choke up, he giggled.</p><p>"My dirty dirty boy."</p><p>"You're one and only."</p><p>He whined once his daddy pulled his fingers up but he wasn't prepared for what happened next: his daddy slammed into him without a warning. He screamed, the pain being the most dominant feeling right now.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around his daddy's back, choking up every time he pounded into him. With every thrust, he would subconsciously dig his nails into his daddy's skin.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He squeaked.</p><p>He moaned when he felt his daddy's lips back on his neck, suspecting he was leaving love bites. He had to be by the way he was nibbling and sucking onto his skin.</p><p>The pleasure was beginning to overpower the pain for him, he couldn't think about anything but the pleasure. All he could hear were the sounds of his and his daddy's moans ringing in his ears and the sound of their now damp bodies slamming against each other.</p><p>"Can Kendall make you feel this good, baby? Huh?"</p><p>Harry whimpered, he was seriously on the verge of tears right now. The pleasure was just so overwhelming.</p><p>"Can she?! Answer me!"</p><p>"N-no! No she can't!"</p><p>That's when he felt his daddy pull out completely, Harry completely burst into tears. He was upset, yes, but even with the empty feeling, he could still feel that overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>"Look at how helpless you are, baby boy. Never thought I'd live to see the day that Harry Styles cries over dick. My dick."</p><p>Harry did feel helpless, embarrassed even. But he wanted more- needed more really.</p><p>"P-please-"</p><p>"Please what? What do you want?"</p><p>"Please, daddy. Wanna come so badly."</p><p>He could practically feel his pre-cum drip onto his thighs, he licked his now swollen lips.</p><p>"You're a selfish princess, aren't you? Only care about yourself getting off, huh?"</p><p>"N-no! I want daddy to come too."</p><p>He took a chance and sat up, his hands roaming around until he finally found his daddy's hard dick.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Harry didn't answer, he instead got onto his knees and kissed the leaking tip before taking it into his mouth. He sucked up all of the juices coming up before he sunk down a little farther until all of his daddy's dick was in his mouth.</p><p>He moaned softly when he felt fingers run through his hair and eventually begin tugging on his curls.</p><p>"Fuck, that mouth. You put so many people to shame, baby boy. And this is your first time too, shit."</p><p>Harry preened at the praise, and he made it known by the way he  let Niall go deeper. He was practically deepthroating him at this point really.</p><p>He was taken off guard when his daddy pulled him off and somehow lifted him up with ease, when he was set down, he screamed when he felt him again. But only this time, he could feel him so much better.</p><p>"Bounce, baby. Show me what that ass can do."</p><p>Harry whimpered, wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck before he starting bouncing on his dick. Not longer after he started, he could feel his large hands on his waist which would help him keep steady.</p><p>He was beginning to lose his voice as his prostate was being hit again and again and again, practically being abused. He clenched around his daddy, feeling his end come.</p><p>"Daddy, daddy, daddy-"</p><p>"Are you close, princess? Gonna come?"</p><p>Harry gulped.</p><p>"Y-yes, please-"</p><p>"Wait for me first, princess."</p><p>He was about to whine and protest before he felt something else fill him up, he choked on his saliva as he felt his daddy's cream fill him up but also begin to leak out of his hole.</p><p>"Go on, princess. Come for daddy."</p><p>Those words were enough to drive Harry to his end, he let out one final moan before he came. He shuddered slightly when he felt himself cream into his tummy and quite possibly his daddy's as well.</p><p>He took a couple seconds to himself to catch his breath before he tried to get off, but he was held in place.</p><p>"I know you said you wanted to feel me for some time, so I got you something. Don't move too much, princess."</p><p>Harry but his lip, but obliged. He found himself being lifted up slightly before he was laid down along his daddy's legs on his stomach, he tried not to move a lot.</p><p>"Did I please you, daddy?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, yes you did. You're such a good princess. I bought you a few gifts, this is one of them."</p><p>Harry sucked in a sharp breath, his toes curling slightly as he felt something being stuck up his ass.</p><p>A butt plug.</p><p>"You're gonna need to take it out tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>Harry hummed.</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p><p>He giggled when he was turned around and sat up, he wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and cuddled into him.</p><p>"I don't want you to go, daddy. I want you to be my daddy forever." He whined childishly.</p><p>He heard a chuckle and pouted.</p><p>"Trust me when I say I'd love to be your daddy forever too, I don't want you to ever be with anybody else ever again."</p><p>"So stay with me, daddy. I'll be your princess."</p><p>He hummed contently as his daddy began playing with his hair, it brought a smile to his face and a light blush to his cheeks.</p><p>"We're just gonna have to see what happens from here, baby. For now, let me mark my territory, yeah? I'm not leaving until your covered in my love bites."</p><p>Harry giggled, tilting his head a little to give his daddy some space.</p><p>"I'm all yours, daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kendall: soooo, how was i for you yesterday?</p><p>harry: what?</p><p>kendall: you don't remember? didn't you tell mitch i was with you?</p><p>harry: i only told him that to get out of the house</p><p>kendall: so you could fuck niall</p><p>harry: what? what're you taking about? i didn't invite niall over yesterday</p><p>kendall: then explain the sex tape i have</p><p>harry: what the fuck were you doing at my house?!</p><p>kendall: to see what you were up to</p><p>kendall: i cannot believe you, harry</p><p>kendall: he turned you into a fag</p><p>kendall: a sissy</p><p>harry: what the fuck is wrong with liking guys</p><p>kendall: what the fuck, are you retarded?! everything is fucking wrong with it!</p><p>kendall: i can't believe you're saying this right now!</p><p>harry: stop, kendall! there's nothing wrong with being into guys!</p><p>kendall: you are disgusting!</p><p>kendall: i told you that i'd get back at you!</p><p>harry: do whatever you fucking want!</p><p>kendall: everyone's gonna see the sex tape</p><p>kendall: mitch is so gonna kick you out</p><p>harry: so fucking be it</p><p>harry: i can't believe i surrounded myself around such ignorant people!</p><p>harry: fuck you kendall!</p><p>kendall: you already have and i'm so not letting you do it again!</p><p>harry: thank god! you are crazy!</p><p>harry: thinking you could just show up at my house whenever you want and record me having sex with somebody?!</p><p>harry: you are disgusting!</p><p>harry: never call or text me again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: niall</p><p>niall: hi harry!</p><p>niall: how'd it go with mystery guy? hmm?</p><p>harry: *video sent*</p><p>harry: explain that.</p><p>harry: tell me why you never bothered to tell me that you were him.</p><p>harry: how could you do that to me?</p><p>niall: harry.</p><p>harry: don't harry me! i can't believe you did that to me!</p><p>harry: you played me for two months</p><p>harry: two fucking months!</p><p>niall: you had the option to shoo me away</p><p>harry: how could i with you being so goddamn persistent!</p><p>niall: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ANSWER ME.</p><p>niall: why the hell did you make a sex tape?!</p><p>harry: i didn't. kendall did it</p><p>harry: she recorded us</p><p>harry: how have you not seen it?!</p><p>harry: i don't have friends anymore! they've all seen it!</p><p>niall: wtf?! did mitch kick you out?!</p><p>harry: why the hell does it matter?!</p><p>niall: get your ass over here, you're living with me</p><p>harry: and why?!</p><p>harry: why would i choose to live with a liar?</p><p>harry: a con artist?!</p><p>niall: harry, you're being too fucking dramatic!</p><p>niall: you know what? i'm coming to get you, i'll go all around london just to find you!</p><p>harry: stay away! that's kidnapping!</p><p>niall: i don't care, you're coming with me</p><p>niall: you better hope i don't find your ass on the streets, harry.</p><p>niall: we need to talk!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: you're an ass</p><p>niall: harry, don't text me while i'm driving.</p><p>niall: also, why the hell are you texting me when i'm in front of you?</p><p>harry: because i don't want to talk to you.</p><p>harry: verbally.</p><p>harry: i'm pissed with you.</p><p>niall: you're gonna have to talk to me eventually, harry.</p><p>harry: well now will not be the time.</p><p>harry: i hate you!</p><p>niall: no you don't.</p><p>niall: look harry, we'll talk about this later.</p><p>niall: when i'm not driving and putting our lives at stake.</p><p>harry: whatever.</p><p>harry: 😑</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NIALL: (sighs) "So, what do you want to know?"</p><p>HARRY: (sits across Niall with arms crossed) (huffs) "Why didn't you tell me you were him?"</p><p>NIALL: "Because I was scared of being honest. We're friends and I thought you were never interested in me, so I just took my chances when you somehow texted my brother instead of Kendall." (cringes a little at memory) </p><p>HARRY: (bites lip) "Why'd you choose me?"</p><p>NIALL: "You're gorgeous, Harry. Have you never noticed? Whenever I look at you, I just grow more and more attracted to you. Physically."</p><p>HARRY: (blushes a little) "Um, did you actually talk to me on the phone?"</p><p>NIALL: (shakes head) "No, you spoke to my friend, Liam. I didn't want you to find out that you were talking to me."</p><p>HARRY: "How'd it make you feel?"</p><p>NIALL: (furrows eyebrows) "What do you mean? Feel about what?"</p><p>HARRY: "When I called your friend daddy." (smirks) "It must've made you feel some type of way, yes?"</p><p>NIALL: (chokes on saliva) "I'll admit, I didn't like it."</p><p>HARRY: (raises eyebrow) "C'mon, be more specific with your feelings, Niall. Tell me how you really felt, tell me."</p><p>NIALL: (gulps, watches Harry get up and voluntarily take a seat on his lap) (subconsciously places a hand on Harry's thigh only to have it slapped away) "Ow! What was that for, Harry?"</p><p>HARRY: "I'm still pissed with you, so you don't get to touch me, Niall." (shifts slightly so he could feel Niall's bulge a little) (trails fingers down Niall's chest in a teasingly manner) "Anyways... Tell me. Go on."</p><p>NIALL: (groans) "I hated it. I hated it so much, Harry." (looks up at Harry) "I wanted you to call me that, Harry. Not Liam. I wanted to call you princess too, because you're my princess, not his--"</p><p>HARRY: (slaps Niall before he could say what he wanted completely) (waits for Niall to finish groaning) "Don't get too cocky, Niall. If I have to remind you again, I am pissed with you."</p><p>NIALL: (huffs) "But you are mine, Harry."</p><p>HARRY: (glares at Niall) "I. Am. Not."</p><p>NIALL: (ghosts hand over Harry's ass before squeezing one of his cheeks) (chuckles when Harry lets out a moan) "Do you want to say that again? Hmm?"</p><p>HARRY: (whimpers) (fists Niall's shirt as he felt Niall's hand freely roam his cheeks)</p><p>NIALL: "I thought so." (slips hand into Harry's pants, cupping his cheek properly) "I think you should apologize to me for slapping me, don't you think?"</p><p>HARRY: (shakes head, shivering slightly at Niall's cold hand) "No, you deserved it."</p><p>NIALL: (raises eyebrow) "Excuse me?"</p><p>HARRY: (glares at Niall, ignoring flushed face) "You deserved it, Niall. I am not yours."</p><p>NIALL: (growls) "Oh really? Last week proved otherwise. You gave yourself to me, Harry. So you are mine and I am yours."</p><p>HARRY: (yelps as Niall swiftly got him over his lap) (squirms as Niall pulls his pants and underwear are pulled down) (snarls) "Fuck you, Niall."</p><p>NIALL: (rubs Harry's cheek) "If anybody's gonna be doing the fucking, it'll be me." (smacks Harry's ass) "Do you understand?"</p><p>HARRY: (whines) "No!" (yelps as Niall's hand comes down harder) "Ow!"</p><p>NIALL: "Say you're sorry for being a brat to daddy, princess." (admires Harry's already red ass)</p><p>HARRY: (whimpers) "B-but you deserved it, daddy."</p><p>NIALL: (tsk) "So disrespectful." (raises hand higher before spanking Harry once more)</p><p>HARRY: (grips tightly onto Niall's jeans) (heavily breathes) "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry!"</p><p>NIALL: (raises eyebrow) (temporarily stops) "Sorry what? Hmm?"</p><p>HARRY: "I'm sorry for being a bratty princess. I shouldn't have slapped you, daddy. I'm sorry." (sniffles)</p><p>NIALL: (coos, runs fingers through Harry's hair) "You are forgiven, my princess."</p><p>HARRY: (gulps) "D-daddy, I think I..."</p><p>NIALL: (raises eyebrow, letting Harry up) (gasps at the sight) "Well would you look at that, my princess has a pain kink."</p><p>HARRY: (blushes madly when seeing that he came on Niall's lap) (mutters) "Sorry."</p><p>NIALL: (shrugs) "It's okay, princess." (pulls Harry down to sit beside him) "Listen, I'm sorry for being secretive, Harry. If you'd like, I'd really love it if maybe you could be my boyfriend."</p><p>HARRY: (raises an eyebrow) "I thought you didn't have feelings?" </p><p>NIALL: "If I went around London looking for you, that must prove that I do feel some type of way about you." (chuckles) "So, what do you say?"</p><p>HARRY: (giggles, nods) "I'd love to be your boyfriend."</p><p>NIALL: (smiles) (fazes out for a couple seconds before handing Harry's pants and underwear to him) "You might want these back."</p><p>HARRY: (shakes head) "I don't think I'll be needing them when I'll be too busy riding you."</p><p>NIALL: (widens eyes) "Wait, what-" (silenced by Harry's lips coming in contact with his)</p><p>HARRY: (pulls away for brief moment) "Don't be so talkative, daddy. Let's just skip the small talk and go straight up to your room."</p><p>NIALL: (nods) (lifts Harry up, carries him to his room)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harry: so... should i delete the other contact?</p><p>niall: if you want to lol</p><p>harry: nah, our other text conversation is nice to reread once in a while</p><p>niall:, agreed. i'm never giving greg his phone back</p><p>harry: oh my god, going to your parents house is never gonna be the same-</p><p>harry: also, i can't believe i never realised it was you the entire time!</p><p>niall: trust me when i say i knew what i was doing when i was sending those pics to you</p><p>niall: 😝</p><p>harry: 😥</p><p>harry: i dumb dumb</p><p>niall: baby, good job. the first step is admitting it. i am proud.</p><p>harry: ;-;</p><p>niall: 😝</p><p>niall: listen, could i tell you something?</p><p>harry: sure! you could just come to my room and just tell me y'know, lol</p><p>niall: eh, wanna stay mysterious. lol.</p><p>harry: 😶</p><p>niall: anyways.</p><p>niall: remember when you told me that you were starting to have feelings for me?</p><p>harry: yeah, why?</p><p>niall: did they go away once you figured out who i was?</p><p>harry: maybe at first for like a split second since i was really pissed about everything.</p><p>harry: but no, they're still there after all this time. 😊</p><p>niall: cool, cool.</p><p>niall: because i think i'm starting to develop feelings for you too, baby</p><p>harry: :o</p><p>harry: :O</p><p>harry: shut up</p><p>harry: really?</p><p>niall: haha, yeah</p><p>niall: last night when we cuddled, i felt something</p><p>harry: you sure it wasn't your dick on my ass last night? i for sure felt you if not vice versa, haha</p><p>harry: we were after all naked cuddling-</p><p>niall: lol, no.</p><p>niall: i mean, maybe?</p><p>niall: but i'm also very positive that there was something else there, harry.</p><p>niall: and i feel like it's been there ever since i started lusting over you, but i just ignored them so i could get what i wanted with no trouble</p><p>harry: and you say i'm the fuckboy-</p><p>niall: shut up, you fuckboy. 😢</p><p>niall: bottom line is, i think i'm starting to fall in love with you harry</p><p>niall: not for your body... okay maybe a lot for your body, but also for who you are</p><p>niall: and it just feels amazing knowing that i was the only person who helped you embrace who you really are</p><p>harry: you definitely were, and i appreciate it 💋</p><p>niall: i want to take you out to dinner tonight, harry. i really do</p><p>harry: who am i to say no to free food?</p><p>niall: 😑</p><p>niall: you're an asshole.</p><p>harry: and you're a dick</p><p>harry: so we go perfectly together 😆</p><p>harry: and if i'm being honest, i think i'm starting to fall for you too niall. i'm not even kidding.</p><p>niall: aww, really?</p><p>harry: yeah. but that's not something to gush over! who's gonna catch me?!</p><p>niall: haha, me of course. can't let you ruin that pretty face</p><p>harry: 😗</p><p>harry: what should i wear for tonight?</p><p>niall: anything you want, baby.</p><p>harry: okie</p><p>harry: are we having sex tonight?</p><p>niall: damn, baby. is everything about sex to you?</p><p>harry: 😏</p><p>niall: fuck, we're soulmates</p><p>harry: haha. i'll suck your dick if you pay.</p><p>harry: 😉</p><p>niall: i'd like to counter</p><p>harry: what's your counter, sir?</p><p>niall: how about... i pay for everything and once we get home, i make love to you? nice and slow.</p><p>niall: afterwards, i'll give you a massage. then we have naked cuddles again. and because i'm feeling generous, i'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed the next day.</p><p>harry: i think i might cry-</p><p>harry: my man is so good to me 😭</p><p>niall: i try. you deserve nothing but the best, my princess.</p><p>niall: :)</p><p>harry: i accept your counter offer, daddy.</p><p>niall: lovely.</p><p>harry: 💋</p><p>harry: should i head out to buy some lube? i think we finished it</p><p>niall: nah, we still have a little bit of strawberry. it's the banana that we finished.</p><p>harry: 👍</p><p>harry: if we don't have enough, i'll suck your dick 😋</p><p>harry: anywayssssss, everything else ready?</p><p>niall: yup</p><p>harry: yayyyyyy</p><p>niall: haha</p><p>niall: if you'll excuse me, i need to pad the headboard.</p><p>niall: bye baby, i kinda love you! 😘</p><p>harry: i kinda love you too ni ni xx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>